1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to canopy devices and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible canopy device for attaching to a bleacher-type seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of canopy devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, canopy devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,931; 3,858,643; 5,203,363; 4,781,411; 2,851,045; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 335,046.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible canopy device. The inventive device includes a pair of support arms, each having end portions with an attachment structure. At least one spanning arm has a pair of ends adapted to removably couple to the attachment structures. A pair of securing means secure the support arms to a bench. Each of the securing means has a base portion, a first elongate member and second elongate member. Each of the elongate members has a first end and a second end. The first end of the elongate members is integrally coupled to the base portion of the securing means to form a generally U-shaped configuration. Each of the second ends of the first elongate members is fixedly coupled to an end of the support arms. A panel hangs on each of the support arms and spanning arm.
In these respects, the collapsible canopy device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a bleacher-type seat.